Things Can Change
by Romulus
Summary: Second chapter is up. It's Alanna/Jon now, but not seriously. Yet. R/R!
1. Return to Corus

A/N: This takes place as though the last 2 chapters of WWRLAM (ugh, I hate that one)and LR had never happened. This chapter is Alanna/George, but it will probably change. I don't like Alanna/George. 

Discalimer: I own nothing except the hook-nosed man. Tamora Pierce owns the places, people, and animals.   


Alanna paced the rather large room in House Azik, her face pale, her palms dripping with sweat as she clasped them tightly in front of her. The nightmare was still vivid in her mind, and she closed her eyes, hoping to clear her mind. All that accomplished was to cause the dream to rush back into her mind.   
_A dark cloud drifted slowly over a castle, dropping ever lower, engulfing the building. A strange, hook-nosed man rode the cloud down to the floor, and climbed off. He found Prince Jonathan in his room, and killed him. He bled although the man had not touched him. A cold laugh rose from the man's mouth, and he lifted Jonathan's crown off his dark hair and placed it on his own head._   
Alanna shook her head furiously. Faithful mewed, rubbing up against her ankles. "It's okay Faithful." The knight crooned, picking the feline up and resting him on her left shoulder.   
_I don't think it is. You're shaking like a frightened rabbit. _The cat stuck his nose in her ear, purring loudly.   
"It was my dream that woke me earlier. It was about Jon. He was dead."   
"Lass?" A voice mumbled from the bed. "Why are you up?"   
Alanna walked over to George and sat back down on the bed. "I...I had a nightmare. Oh, it was horrible." Faithful leapt off her shoulder so George could pull her to him.   
"What was it, Alanna?" He stroked her hair until she calmed down enough to sit back and look at him.   
"Jonathan. He...he was murdered," She said softly. "A strange man killed him and took his crown. I don't understand how it could be so easy. I want to help, but I don't know how. I don't even know where it will happen."   
"You don't have to save the day every time. Let someone else have the glory of saving your Prince."   
"He's not my Prince! He hasn't been for two months." Alanna jumped up, glaring at George, and saw the apology in his eyes. She sat down again. "I think...I'm the only one who knows. Without me Jon will die. And he has no heir."   
The lady knight stood up again, pacing the room slowly, trying to clear her head. After almost five minutes of walking in circles, she froze. "I'm going with you. I'm going to Corus."   
George's eyes widened in surprise. "You'll freeze."   
"I've done it before. I have to go back, for the good of the kingdom." She sighed. "I'll have to bring pounds of clothes, that's all." She smiled and sat down again.   
"That you will lass, that you will." He laid down, pulling her down beside him. Alanna shivered, and snuggled up to him, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

z 

The next day dawned bright and new. Alanna woke at noon, the sun shining on her face. She sighed. George hadn't waken her. She climbed slowly out of bed and pulled on tan breeches, a simple white shirt, and a crimson tunic, trimmed in silver. She pulled her bright red hair back from her face and went downstairs.   
An hour later, Alanna, George, Coram, Marek, and Ercole climbed onto the backs of their horses, ready to ride to Corus. The two pack horses were already covered with their packs of clothing, and a servant was trying to tie yet another of Alanna's bags on one's back.   
Alanna sighed, looking up at the sky. Sleet would fall soon, she just knew it. So did her cat, who jumped up onto Moonlights back before settling himself in his cup. _Sleet's coming. Put your gloves on. _Alanna nodded, pulling her thick brown gloves onto her hands. She pulled up her hood and looked at George.   
The Rouge nodded, and they walked along at a fair pace. In less than an hour, sleet poured down on them. Alanna shivered, cold and soaked to the bone. She wished she had decided to ride south, but they were almost halfway to Corus and she didn't want to complain. Instead, she took a blanket off the pack horse when they stopped and wrapped it around her shoulders. She fastened a cloak for Faithful out of a towel, and they rode off again, only stopping to unthaw their horses feet.   
Four hours later, the gates of Corus opened for the weary travelers, and was locked behind them. "Thank Mithros we weren't locked out." Alanna whispered to Faithful and Coram.   
Coram nodded. "No one could have camped on that cold ground, out in this weather. Especially not ye."   
Alanna laughed, stroking Moonlight's ice covered mane. "No. I would have turned right around and headed to the nearest city, two hours away. I _hate _the cold."   
The rode their horses to the Dancing Dove, and put them behind the building, in a very small stable. "Majesty?" Marek asked. "Would you like me to take care of the horses?"   
"Aye. That'd be nice." George nodded, rubbing a sore spot on his neck.   
Alanna followed George inside, greeting her old friends warmly. She drank happily late into the night, feeling dizzy as she climbed into bed beside George.   
"I will have a horrendous hangover in the morning." She moaned, pulling the covers up to her chin.   
"I'm sure you will, lass." George looked at her. "I take it you'll visit Jonathan in the morning."   
Alanna nodded grimly. "I must. He has to know what I saw. I have to protect him, don't I? I may be infuriated with him now, but I don't want him dead."   
"You're a special woman. Most would never speak to him again. You forgive and forget, not willing to lose a friend."   
"I don't forget. I may forgive, but never forget."   
"Is that because you can't forget what you felt for him?"   
"No! I'm in love with you now, George. You know that."   
"Now. You never know how you'll feel tomorrow."   
"Do you really believe that?"   
"Nay." George sighed, kissing her forehead. "I'm just nervous."   
They were silent for a few minutes, and George whispered, "Alanna?"   
"Yes?"   
"Are you...thinking about marriage again yet."   
"George? No, I'm not."   
"Would you think about it if I asked you?"   
Alanna sighed. "_If_ you asked me."   
"I'm asking you now. Would you be my betrothed?"   
"I don't know. Let me think about it."   
"Of course. You have all the time that you want."   
"Thank you," was her whispered reply. 


	2. Forbidden Kiss

A/N: This is much better, I think. It's more...Alanna/Jon now. R/R! 

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing. okay?   
  
  


Alanna took a long drink from her steaming mug, trying to warm her toes. She stomped her feet on the floor, her toes jiggling in her brown boots, but still her toes were numb. "How many times have I said that I _hate _winter?" She asked Coram before taking another drink.   
"Many, lady." Coram replied. "Ye best be off, afore you change your mind about seeing the Prince."   
"I won't change my mind." Alanna stood up, grabbed her thick cloak off the back of the chair and walked out into the streets, buttoning up the few buttons she had recently had sewn on.   
She trudged up the winding path to the castle. "How could I forget Moonlight? I'm too distracted. I can't worry. He'll listen."   
_Will he? You don't seem too sure, _Faithful mewed, running up to her. _Do you really think you could go anywhere without me?_   
Alanna laughed. Of course her loyal cat would follow her for moral support! "No I didn't."   
After what seemed like five lifetimes, they reached the gates to the palace. The guard there blinked at Alanna, and smiled. "So, it's Alanna of Trebond? The lioness? You may enter."   
"Thank you." The small knight panted, clutching a stitch in her side. "I hate hills," She told Faithful. "Especially icy ones."   
"Alanna!" A deep voice shouted down the hall, and she was spun around my strong arms.   
"Raoul. It's wonderful to see you." She hugged him tightly. "How have you been?"   
"Fine. I doubt you or our Prince have been though." He added the last part in a low voice.   
"I am fine. I suppose he told you that we fought?"   
Raoul nodded. "I never even knew you two were lovers."   
"Well, we were," She snapped. "Where is Jonathan?"   
"In his room. I must be off. Jon said when he becomes King he'll make me Knight Commander of the King's Own!" He grinned widely and strode off down the hall.   
_He's still nice as ever. _Faithful put his black paws on Alanna's thigh, and she lifted him onto her shoulders. _Perfect._   
Alanna pulled her hood of her head and unbuttoned her cloak so it hung loosely around her. She walked in long strides down the hall and was surprised that she could get to Jon's room so easily. She lifted up her hand and knocked loudly on his door.   
"I'm busy!" The Prince yelled back, his strong voice muffled by the door.   
"It's important, Highness." Alanna shouted back, and knocked again.   
Suddenly, the door opened, and she dropped her hand quickly. Jonathan stood in the doorway, his bright eyes filled with a confused look, draped in a silver and blue robe with simple blue breeches, silver tunic, and white shirt underneath. He ran his fingers quickly through his black hair, not saying anything, but looking into her violet eyes.   
"I need to talk." Alanna said. "Are you going to let me in?"   
"Are you here to apologize?" Jon asked. Alanna opened her mouth to say that she shouldn't have to, but before she could, he continued. "You don't need to. I was wrong. I had no right to do what I did. But...I don't want to lose someone I love-loved. And I definitely don't want to lose my best friend."   
Alanna sighed. How had he known that is what she had wanted to hear? She looked down, not meeting his eyes.   
_Is that enough? He's seems sincere. _Faithful jumped off her shoulder, and climbed into Jon's lap.   
"Faithful here says I was an idiot. I agree."   
Alanna laughed. "I believe you were. But I was too. I overreacted. I want to stay friends." As she said this, a treacherous thought whizzed through her mind: _Do I want more than that? Do I want to be more than a friend to Jon again?_ She shook her head angrily.   
"Alanna?" Jon asked. "Are you okay?"   
"Why wouldn't I be?"   
"You had a horrified look on your face, and then you shook your head furiously."   
"I...I..."   
Jon laughed, stroking Faithful. "So, we're friends?" He lifted the cat off his lap and stood up.   
Alanna stood up, and they hugged, a little awkwardly at first, but then tightly, like they never wanted to let go.   
Quickly they dropped their arms, stepping back and sitting down. Alanna turned as redder than her hair, and put her face in her hands until it returned to it's normal color. "That's not the only reason I'm here."   
"It's not?" Strangely, he looked almost crestfallen.   
"I had a...a vision. A dream. You were killed by a strange man. I think he had the Gift, but you couldn't stop him. He took your crown. I think it will come true. I knew I had to come back here and save you. George said you didn't need-"   
"George? You're sleeping with George?" Jon said slowly.   
"No more than you're sleeping with Josaine!"   
"I found out two days ago that there was someone else. A commoner. A strange man with a pointy nose."   
"I'm sorry."   
"It's okay."   
She paused, looking around the room. "I came here to help you."   
"Thank you. Is that all?"   
"I believe so."   
"You are free to come here as you please." He took her hand, lifting her gently to her feet.   
Alanna smiled up at him, and realized that their noses were almost touching. "Jon?" She whispered, breathing heavily.   
"Alanna." Jon whispered back, his voice breaking as he sad the simple word.   
"We can't. George. Faithful's watching." She wanted to tear her eyes away, but she couldn't. She felt like she was fighting the Gods.   
"He's a cat." Jon swallowed.   
"I know, but he can talk. People can understand."   
Jon put his finger to her mouth. "Don't ruin the moment."   
He brought his lips down to gently touch her's, and Alanna felt a rush of happiness and excitement flow through her veins. She never wanted that "moment" to end. Her heart raced, and she could feel Jonathan's doing almost the same.   
Sadly, they pulled apart. Jon frowned, looking at Alanna's frightened face. "Alanna?"   
"That can never happen again! No one can know. I love George now!"   
"I know that's not what you felt."   
"I felt nothing! You are insane, Prince Jonathan of Conte`!"   
"I still love you." He said those words so softly, Alanna barely heard. She felt hot tears spring to her violet eyes, and she ran out of his room, down the hall, or the door, and back down into the city. 

z 

Alanna walked past the Dancing Dove, thinking hard. She _had _felt something when Jonathan kissed her. Something wonderful and new. It didn't seem like what she had felt with George earlier that day. It was...better? Or just brighter, more exciting, and strange?   
She shivered while she fingered an arrow. She didn't have bow with her, but hunting with one was always strange and new and got her mind off everything.   
"Ah, Alanna." George Cooper said. "How did your meetin' with the prince go."   
She bit her bottom lip. "Fine."   
George smiled, and kissed her. All Alanna felt was a strange, dull, empty feeling in her heart. It felt like she had been kissed by a perfect stranger. She stiffened, and George let her go.   
"Lass? Are you all right?"   
"Maybe we should go up to our rooms." She whispered.   
"No. Tell me now, please Alanna. Do you have my answer?"   
Alanna nodded, and George's eyes brightened. "I do have your answer."   
"Give it to me, Alanna. I knew you'd say yes, but it needs to actually be said."   
"My answer, George, is no."   
George froze. "What?"   
"No. I will not. I can not. I don't want to marry you. I actually would like my own room at the Dancing Dove."   
"Jonathan." George said grimly.   
"Yes. Jonathan. I think I love him. Still."   
George nodded. "As you wish."   
Alanna followed him back inside, a tear falling down her cheek. She had just said no to her dearest friend. True, she couldn't marry someone she didn't love, but she was puzzled. How did a love so strong evaporate? Did Jon mean so much to her that she would give up anything for him? Why hadn't she realized that earlier? And did she really love Jon with all of her heart and soul?   
All she knew, was that the last question was a yes.   



End file.
